


I can't help but hate you (on Hiatus)

by NekoMorearity



Series: Why did I bother? [1]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idol in the online world, the often bullied Ivy Bellon lives a double life and wants it to be kept that way. Then the most popular boy discover part of her secret, can she keep the rest of it away from him. It's not easy when your adopted fathers are well known, your best friend's mom is an actress, and your dad's a famous DJ. How will she ever escape this mayhem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bully

Call me what you want, I won’t care. Push me aside and spread horrible rumors, I’ll shrug them off cause the ones spreading them are sluts. In the end I won’t care what they think because they end up worshipping me. My name is Ivy Bellon, I’m 16, have 20/20 vision and I’m known as the school loser. Now you guys may wonder how the people in my school shun me and worship me at the same time, you’ll see later.

 

Every day I wake up at 6 in the morning and today was no different. As soon as I changed I grabbed my stuff and placed it in my backpack with the record symbol on it, and headed downstairs. “Hey Ivy, how are you today?” said John, one of my adopted fathers. He took me in after my parents couldn’t take care of me; it was about 12 years ago, and I'm glad that I can still see my parents. “Good, a little tired though.” He smiled as he flipped his homemade pancakes; John can’t stand store bought batter, especially Betty Crocker batter. “Good morning to you all, especially the fuckass that forgot to wake me up.” John smiled and hugged his partner Karl, my other “father”. Karl rolled his eyes and pulled out milk from the freezer. “Hey Karl, how’s it going at work?” “Don’t fucking remind me, I want to fucking forget about that job for a moment. My boss is a crazy bipolar asshole, and most of my fellow programmers know shit.” John and I couldn’t help but smile, his just looks adorable when he cusses (don’t tell him we say that), I guess that’s why my mom calls him adorabloodthirsty. “Karl, John, before I forget, will I have to go to Nyx’s house or come here.” Karl grabbed John’s pancakes and handed them to me, and while I was munching on them he texted Nyx on his cell. “She said she’s gonna work, so you and your friends will come here.” I nodded; quickly I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and headed out the door with my backpack.

 

“IVY!!!” yelled a boy with dirty blonde hair and bright teal eyes wearing his typical green shirt. “Hey Shi, Karl told me your mom’s gotta work today.” “Yeah, she’s bringing Nellie to the shoot today.” “That’s great, Nellie loves the spotlight.” Shi is one of my few friends and the closest one. I met him when my parents left me in John and Karl’s care. Nyx, his mom, is Karl's adopted sister, and she lived with them at the time. He became my next door neighbor once his little sister was born and we still go to the same high school so he’s one of the few people I trust and vice versa. We continued to walk until we got to our usual stop and waited until a blue Ferrari drove up to us. “HEY GUYS!” yelled a strawberry blonde with dark blue streaks on her hair. “Hey Angel, we’re gonna do the shoot at my house.” She nodded, and then we jumped in and she drove us to school, our hell.

 

~~~~

 

“FREAKS!!” “YOU’RE NOT WELCOME HERE!” “GO DIE SOMEWHERE!” The hurtful words that were often lashed out on us today came from a group of girls wearing too much make up and too little clothing so guys could look at them. Shi and I shrugged them off but Angel tried to yell at them, mostly because not too long ago they would of treated her like a goddess. “Ignore them Angel,” Shi muttered, half dragging her so she wouldn’t hurt them. “Those sluts deserve a lesson!!” screech Angel, but Shi still held her down; both of us knew she still wasn’t use to ignoring those hurtful words. Just then the bell rang and we headed to our classes. One of the half-dressed girls then grabbed my bag, and threw all my binders and folders to the ground and scattered them. I signaled Angel and Shi to go on without me and they reluctantly did as I picked up my stuff. “Need help?” said a voice as it handed me my journal for English. I looked up and saw Dylan Eribus, the heartthrob of the school. Quickly I grabbed my stuff and left, no way was I going to talk to him, he would only cause me more trouble with the other girls. Ignoring him, I walked off to my first period class.

 

Once I got to class I sat next to Angel and sighed of relief. “You okay?” “Yeah, I-” “YO IVY!!!!” Dylan yelled trying to get my attention, “you forgot your journal.” He tossed it to me and sat down while all the girls stared at me. If looks could kill I would have been “wolverine chow” as Shi’s cousin would usually say. I was now hated even more because Dylan, who usually pays no attention to anyone, talked to me. Angel gave me a look of pity and we waited for our teacher to come. “Sorry I was late class, I had a chat with a friend,” apologized our teacher Narina, who is often late for our class due to her chatting with Nyx (both went to the same high school, and she babysat me and Shi when we were younger). I started to write down our notes for our class, still trying to ignore the hateful glares. It is going to be a long day, I could feel it.

 

~~~~

 

Finally, school ended and I dashed out of class to get to the meeting place that the three of us usually go to; none of us want to be late for today. Once I got there, Shi was waiting there for me while Angel started up her Ferrari. As it started, we got in and raced to my house. Angel and I went upstairs as Shi ran to his house to get the props we needed. I pulled out the dresses I got as presents from my aunt Kaya, who’s a seamstress. We then heard a knock and I went downstairs to open to see Shi with the props. “I got the props, and I’m going now to get ready for Night to wake up.” Living with Shi and Nyx for six years lets you know that raising Shi was double trouble, literally. Shi had multiple personality disorder and his other personality was called Night. Night is a nice guy, but he’s extremely violent, so he doesn’t appear in school. Angel grabbed the props as Shi headed to the bathroom to get ready; meanwhile we got dressed and put our wigs on.

 

Just as we were about to put our make-up, my poor door was shattered by the violent Night waking up. “FINALLY, I’VE BEEN WAITING TO GET UP!!!!” Shi’s blonde hair was now a jet black and his soft teal eyes were a piercing dark green like his mom’s eyes, his eyes were the only thing that distinguished him from Shi when the hair was not dyed. “Night, you broke my door, again.” “LIKE I CARE, I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME! I CAN’T BELIEVE MY MOM GROUNDED ME FOR A WEEK!!!!” “You helped Sol in stealing billions from a Mafia family.” “So?” “You also killed most of their men.” “They had it coming for them.” “Typical Night,” Angel muttered, “he would do anything violent and dangerous, but he would do it to help his mom with the bills.” Night beamed when Angel said that, no matter what he would do or say it ended to this, Night adores his mom. I adore her as well, she’s like a mom to me and she’s been there in times when I couldn’t talk to my dads’ about it. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the clock, shit, it was almost time for us to start. “ANGEL, WE GOTTA HURRY WITH OUR MAKE-UP!” Night laughed at the sight of us hurrying to get our make-up ready as he prepared the camera he borrowed from his mom. Once we were ready, he hit play and let the video stream live to the internet. This was the altar where our bullies worshipped us at, online. My name is Ivy Bellon in school but online I am the internet idol Valen Pyrie, and I love this life.

 

~~~~

“Did you see the new video of Valen Pyrie?” “Yeah, she’s so cool.” “I wish she came to our school.” “What about Devi?” “You know Devi and Knight would totally follow Valen here.” “I love her shows.” The chatter about yesterday’s show spread like wildfire throughout lunch, which left the three of us alone from any horrific taunting. Still we looked at each other; none of us could hold back our smiles. We knew when that they are so clueless to see what really mattered and that they were too clueless to realize that their idols were right here with them. “Life is full of irony,” muttered Shi. “Yes it is, Yes it is.”


	2. Blackmailed

“Hey Karl, guess how many views I got now from this area.” “How many Ivy?” “Over four hundred, can you believe it?” “I’m glad for you; if you want I can call your parents and John.” Hearing about my parents finding out made me feel happy, I guess it’s because I rarely see them, especially my father. Karl grabbed his laptop and began chatting with my parents and his friends as I went up to my room to play Shaiya. Shaiya is one of the only places online that I go to as myself, and not “Valen”, also I need a distraction until I get Sburb, which will be when John convinces Karl (I might as well forget it). As I logged on as my player “Aurena”, a message came from a close friend.

 

~~~~

 

HatingtheFame: Sup Girl  
Aurena: H3Y, IT’S B33N A LONG TIM3 SINC3 W3 TALK3D. HOW’S MY OV3RLY POPULAR FRI3ND DOING.  
HatingtheFame: Okay, Though I Feel Bad For Someone At My School. I Think Some Sluts R Going To Go After Her Since I Talked To Her. I Need A Hug, I Was Just Trying To Help.  
Aurena: *HUG YOU* DON’T WORRY, TH3Y’RE J3ALOUS.  
Aurena: AND I’M SURPRIS3D YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT VAL3N  
HatingtheFame: I Just Saw Her Latest Video, And I Talked With My Cousin About It So I’m Good.  
Aurena: I S33, AT L3AST I DON’T HAV3 TO LIST3N TO YOU.

 

Just then, Night sent me a message through Shaiya.

 

SleepingInsanity: hey V^l~en, ^ngel~ w^ntz 2 know when wil~l~ we m^ke the next Video.  
Aurena: KAY KNIGHT, I G3T IT. I’LL TALK TO H3R LAT3R. AND WHY DO INSIST IN CALLING M3 VAL3N H3R3. I PR3F3R WH3N YOU CALL M3 IV LIK3 SOL.  
HatingtheFame: Aurena, Are You Actually Valen?

 

I realized that I was still talking to him, crap; I got to cover it up.

 

Aurena: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. I’M NOT VAL3N.  
HatingtheFame: Yeah, And Knight Was Trying To Be Funny When He said You Kicked His Ass In A Video Game Cuz You Cheated  
Aurena: H3Y, I B3AT HIM FAIR AND SQUAR3.  
HatingtheFame: So You Really Are Valen  
Aurena: SHIT!!!!!!!!!!  
HatingtheFame: Don’t Worry, I Won’t Tell Anyone. On One Condition  
Aurena: WHAT????  
HatingtheFame: You Live In Shale Right? I Remember That That Was The Place You Originally Put Until You Removed It.  
Aurena: AR3 YOU SOM3 SORT OF STALK3R?  
HatingtheFame: Maybe, But Do You Know Where Prospit Park Is?  
Aurena: OF COURS3 I KNOW WH3R3 IT IS  
HatingtheFame: Meet Me There In 15 Minutes Or I Will Tell The Whole World Where To Spam You Online.  
Aurena: FIN3!!!! J3RK. >:/

 

I logged out after I gave the message to Night, and I dressed up as Valen, he already knows my online name and there’s no way I’m letting him find out who I am in real life. As soon as John came, I walked out the door with a teal hoodie and some sunglasses my dad gave me. I heard Karl say “Just like her parents,” as I waved good-bye, must have been something my mom and dad used to do. 

 

~~~~

 

The walk to Prospit Park isn’t far from my house, five minutes in my skateboard and I’m there. Once I got there, I waited two minutes until a baritone voice spoke behind me. “I never imagined that Valen Pyrie would ever live in a small town like Shale, I guess you’re homeschooled.” I turned around and I couldn’t believe my eyes, Dylan Eribus was behind me. If this is a twisted prank pulled by John or by Aunt Jane, I’m not amused. 

 

“What do you want Dylan?” “How do you know my name?” Shit, I really need to think ahead. “My cousin goes to the same school as you do.” “My, what a small world it is. Who’s your cousin?” “I rather not tell you, she told me not to mention her to anyone in case anyone finds out that I live in Shale.” “I understand, and I decided that I will keep it a secret.” “I know, but you said online on one condition.” Dylan looked at me and grinned, that bastard grinned at me. What he says next might dictate if I kill him or not, but then my mom would throw a fit about me breaking the law. I don’t want to see her in lawyer mode, though she did get Night out of prison, but that was for Karl and Nyx’s sake. “I want you to go out with me.” Cue the screams and the desire to kill him right now. 

 

“Please tell me that you are joking.” “I have the number of one of the biggest gossips at my school on speed dial.” Good move Dylan, I give you props in you blackmailing skills. “Why do I have to go out with you?” “Speed dial~,” he said in a sing-song voice. Man he’s good a blackmailing. “Fine, but don’t tell anyone, or I will kill you.” “Okay, I won’t tell anyone about this. After all, I don’t want my cute girlfriend to be mad,” he stated in a tone that rivals the princely type bishouen boys of some of the several animes my uncle has, and I just can’t help but want to kill him. “You know I hate you for making me go out with you Dylan.” “I know, hey give me your number now I wanna text you.” I glared at him but I put my number in his contacts. I also placed him in my contacts sadly, like I have a choice, but at least I placed him as “Asshole”, he deserves it that bastard. 

 

With that I left and decided to walk instead of skateboarding just to kill some time, it was still early and I wasn’t expected at home until around ten thirty. As I walked through the park to enjoy the scenery, a body dropped from above, and no I’m not fucking joking, a fucking body fell just a few feet away from me. On a normal day I just poke him with a stick, but today I got too curious. Also I want to forget the fact that the most popular guy in the school is now my secret boyfriend, I bet my family will never let this down. The person seemed to be a guy, around his late 30’s, so I decided to turn him around to get a better look. 

 

The moment I saw his face I wanted to scream, not because he was ugly or something like that, but because he looked like Shi. Actually to be more specific a red-haired, older version of my crazy multi-personality best friend who is like a brother to me, but who cares about that right now, at least the dude’s still breathing, I think he fell asleep on a tree (who still does that?). “Hey dude, wake-up,” I muttered to him as shook him gently. Slowly his eyes opened, which revealed to be a similar shade of teal, are he and Shi related? I wanted to say something else but he jumped up, and ran as fast as he could, cursing about how he was late for dinner and cussing someone by the name of Ryan. Oh well, I’ll ask Shi later if he knows anything about his dad and if that guy might be related to him. I continued to walk to my house, until I noticed that I could see Nyx’s place from here. Two thoughts started to appear: 1, was that guy a stalker and 2, I should get home now.

 

As I walked inside I heard Karl and Nyx yelling at each other about how the chicken and pork were supposed to be cooked separately with the shrimp, and a whole other load of obscenities. That only meant one thing: dinner with the family. John, Nelli, and Shi were already at the table and I just took a seat at my usual place. A few minutes later Karl and Nyx walked in with large portions of food and placed it on the table for all of us to help ourselves to. John talked about his work and how next week their group of friends was going to have a get together soon and that they should go. Nyx agreed but Karl had a hesitant look, social gathering weren’t and still aren’t his favorite things to do. Night woke up and started to rant about how it’s not fair not be able to left free but everyone started to give him reasons why he wasn’t allowed.

 

After the meal was over and Nyx and her family left to their house, I walked up to my room to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. Quickly I went to bed, but I still had a mini battle in my head to tell anyone about it. Oh well, I’ll tell them tomorrow, it’s still the weekend. Let’s hope Dylan doesn’t bother me soon, or I’ll make sure he is miserable, I haven’t been raised by the pranking master (John) and not learned anything from him. The wondrous ideas popping out of my head lighten my spirits and allowed me to go to sleep. Today might have been lousy but I hope tomorrow is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so another update (yay). also i'm going to write the prequel to this. both can be read separately but you'll understand it better some relationships of the character if you read it. the other chapters r going to take a while cuz of school and some writers block but don't worry, im also going to post other stories as well. 
> 
> well enjoy and thank you for being patient <3


	3. Explaining

“HE DID WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?” screeched Angel when I told her and Shi the next morning what had happened between me and Dylan, though it’s a good sign Angel didn’t get Night to kill him. Shi and Night were furious, I could notice because Shi’s eyes were switching back and forth from green to teal, and that usually isn’t a good sign. “Dylan knows that our videos are done here, but he doesn’t truly know I’m Valen, he only knows that Valen lives here. Thus, to keep my real identity a secret, I have to go out with that son of a bitch.” A deafening silence hit the room, they weren’t happy about this and I know why. This was our secret, and if it spilled we would instantly become popular.

 

Now all of you may think that becoming popular is a good thing for us, but it’s not at all, especially for Angel. You see, Angel was once the most popular and richest girl in our school due to her mom, who like Angel, use to get what she wanted. Sadly, money couldn’t buy her mother’s happiness and Angel’s dad left, getting sick of her mother’s manipulative behavior. As John as her best friend he tried to comfort her but it didn’t work out until Nyx knocked some sense into her (and by knock some sense I mean bitch slapping her and pouring water in her Gucci clothes). She became a better mom but it didn’t stop Angel from partying all night and going where she wanted, from what I gather it got them into pretty nasty fights between the two. A year later she got into an accident while looking for Angel, and when she needed her friends for comfort, they left her hanging and went to parties by themselves. During that time my family comforted her and quickly we became the best of friends, but she still can’t forgive what her so called “friends” did to her. So to make sure we didn’t forget all that, we decided to become outcasts, showing our true and awesome selves online.

 

Now Dylan knew part of our secret and we know that our secret that we wished to be kept until we graduated will be told to the school by the most popular guy unless I go out with that fucker. “Isn’t easier to just kill him,” Night commented, Angel and I just looked at him in horror, sure he got away with killing members of the mafia family but with Dylan he wouldn’t be able to even touch a hair in his body without spending a good time in prison. “No Night, I don’t want you to go to jail. Besides, as long as he doesn’t know who I am in real life I’ll be okay.” Night seemed hesitant to leave Dylan alone, but he knew I would get Karl and Nyx on his case if he didn’t. “Fine, but you better tell us when it gets worse.”

 

In the back of my head the image of the red-haired man that resembled Night and Shi appeared, I am just so curious to know if they were related. I know that it’s a sensitive topic to say since his mom raised him and Nellie with just John and Karl, but it keeps bugging me. I know there will be hell to pay if I ask this, but here goes nothing. “Hey Night.” “What Ivy?” “After the encounter, I saw this guy that looked like you. He was around the same age as your mom, and looked like you and Shi, except with red hair. He ran off before I could say anything to him but I’m curious if you know anything about your dad’s family?” In an instant, the room became 30 degrees colder and his glass shattered into tiny shards. Oh shit, he’s as pissed off as Karl when he loses pick for movie night (and that isn’t a pretty sight). “Ivy, you know well that my father is dead to me, and if you see that guy again, please tell me so I can hunt him down. Anyone with relations with my father deserves to suffer,” muttered in a dark and menacing tone, crap, I shouldn’t have said a word about that. “I’m sorry Night, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

Angel slapped Night and forced him to clean up the glass shards. “Seriously Night, you shouldn’t act like that, sure your mad at your dad, but don’t get mad at Ivy for meeting a guy that may be related to your dad. Now say you’re sorry or I’m going to get your mom right now.” Panic filled Night’s face and his left eye faded to the minty teal color Shi has. “I’m sorry Ivy, he just doesn’t like it when people mention anything that involves our dad.” “It’s okay Shi, I understand why he’s acting like that; we grew up together, don’t forget that. It’s just that I was curious if you know anything about him.” “We do know about him, he’s just like us, but we don’t want anything to do with him.” That fact sort of surprised me, they knew all along about their dad. I wanted to ask about him but I guess I should wait for another time. 

 

We continued to talk about the ideas about new videos until Angel received a text from her dad and left. Nyx later called me and Shi down for lunch. As we headed downstairs Nyx and Karkat were placing extremely large dishes of seafood that its origins derived from two specific countries: Peru and Japan. This meant only one thing, my dad was coming. “Karl, where’s John?” “He went to pick up your dad; apparently they thought it was a good idea to not tell us until the last minute,” he muttered with a bit of disdain. Poor John, he’s going to sleep on the couch tonight, at least the look of surprise must have been satisfying enough. Also I don’t blame Karl, my room’s a mess and I now have to get it nice and neat for my dad, then again, since when does he care that I have a neat room. 

 

Shi and I went to get ready for my dad’s visit, and as I changed I looked at the photo of me and my dad the day of my 13th birthday. My dad is a famous DJ/singer, so he has a very tight schedule. Yet he always attempts to visit me, or send Karl and John money so I can visit him. He taught me so many things, and did everything for my sake, like giving John and Karl custody over me so I wouldn’t have to deal with the stress of traveling. So even though he’s not around most of the time, I still love him because he’s the best dad anyone could ever have and I can’t wait for my graduation so I can return being his daughter and Karl and John can quit having to worry about being found out. It’s not easy to have a normal life, especially when every adult is well known in one part of the media or another.

 

After a few minutes of cleaning my room, my cell phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it to see who it was texting me, it was Dylan. 

 

Asshole: “Come over to the park.”  
Val: “No, I’m busy.”  
Asshole: “With what?”  
Val: “My dad is coming so fuck off!!!!!”  
Asshole: “Can I meet him?”  
Val: “FUCK OFF FUCKASS!!!!”  
Asshole: “So you don’t want me to meet him.”  
Val: “EXACTLY!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!”  
Asshole: “Nope, come to the park to meet me.”  
Val: “FINE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! BUT YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!!!!”

 

I glanced at the clock, my dad was gonna be here in an hour so I have enough time to go see Dylan. Grabbing my wig and my hoodie I climb down from my room through the vine gardens Karl’s older sister suggested to make (which I’m grateful for). Slowly I crept out to make sure that I wouldn’t get caught by Karl and Nyx. 

 

Like a mouse, I scurried to get to the front yard, only to hear the loud moans of a heated moment. I looked to my left and saw Nyx making out with the guy that looked like an older Shi. Fuck, I’ll make Dylan pay for making go see him. While they were distracted I ran out before she caught me, not like she would with his tongue shoved into her mouth. After running to the spot we were supposed to meet, Dylan appeared.

 

“Hey Valen.” “Shut up, I had to see my aunt make out with this dude to see you so hurry up. Also I want to be there for when my dad comes home.” Dylan laughed and pulled me in closer, but I moved away, he isn’t gonna ever get a kiss from me. “Don’t you dare.” “Awwwww but we’re dating now.” “THROUGH BLACKMAIL!!!” “Eh, just something minor. Now I want you to do me a favor.” He pulled out a small packet and revealed to be a video game that I have given a really good review for in my show. “Can you sign this?” he questioned as he handed me a pen. I yanked the pen and game to sign it and handed it back to him. With a satisfied smirk he put the pen and game back in his bag. “Thank you Valen, now you can go.” I listened to what he said, but he then pulled me for a deep kiss, oh I can’t wait to get my hands on him in school. I hope he gets bored of this and leaves me alone soon. “Jerk,” I muttered as I ran home.

 

Thankfully, I seemed to inherit the ability of having the time in my favor from my dad to get reach my room in time when John returned with my dad. Karl gave my dad the traditional kiss and hug, and ignored John for the whole night while Nyx was busy with some videos, sneaking out once in a while to play with her supposed boyfriend. My dad flashed stepped towards me and gave a huge hug. “My little Ivy has grown once again.” “Sup dad.” “I hope John has been good to you, along with Kitkat.” Nyx giggled as dad’s nickname made Karl blush bright read. “DAVE, SERIOUSLY!!! DON’T YOU THINK I DESERVE A LITTLE DIGNITY AFTER RAISING IVY!!!” He continued to rant until everyone sat down for dinner, eating the various seafood dishes they prepared earlier. Dad told us about his travels, how Mom was busy putting criminals to justice, and the news that my uncle Dirk had finally decided to live a peaceful life with his kids in this town along with my aunt Dani, her wife and their kids. “So Julie, Tsuki, Taiyo and Drake are gonna come to our school?” “Yeah, but don’t worry, they know about your secret and they promised to keep it.” Shi and I looked were as happy as a child in a candy store, for our cousins to be in that insufferable hellhole would lessen the misery. Not to mention that I could do more videos with them more often. “Oh, and I’m glad that your website is now so popular Ivy, all of us are proud of you.” I couldn’t help but grin like the Chesire cat, as school is my Hell, my home is my heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm so sorry that i haven't posted this sooner. I'm in my school choir and that takes a lot of my time, along with schoolwork. Thankfully since school's almost over I can finish the next chapter faster.


	4. Whispering Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking too long. I really feel bad about it.

“So Ivy, are you dating anyone now?” my dad asked while we were in my room playing Shaiya with our laptops. “Sort of, it’s a complicated relationship.” “Are you stealing him from a girl?” “DAD!!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!!” He shrugged and slashed some enemies close to our side’s altar, while I used my fire magic to blast them away. “Hey dad, can you convince Karl to get me Sburb.” “Oh yeah, the Delta version is here. Well I’ll talk to Nyx, the only one who actually can convince him. Though I don’t get why he’s against, we all played the Beta version together.” “He’s like an overprotective mother.” “You said it,” he muttered as another attacker in blue got him. “DAMMIT JOHN!!! NOT COOL EGBERT!!!” my dad yelled at John, who was on the other side with Karl (who flipped my dad the bird). “Egbert? Who is this John Egbert you speak of, my name is John Bellon.” “Killing off a bro isn’t cool Egbert, and I don’t care if you have a new last name, you’re still Egbert to me.” Karl and me laughed together, times like this I wish I could stop time.

 

After an hour of playing, we went downstairs to get some snacks. Nyx was sleeping on the couch while Night was playing Dead Island. “Hey Night.” “Hey uncle Dave, how are you?” “Good, haven’t seen you since you were little, well I saw your body, just not you.” “Dave, don’t say that, let’s just go eat what was left over from yesterday,” mumbled Karkat as he placed a blanket over Nyx, who was sleeping in delicate bliss. “Hey Vantas, is your sister seeing anyone?” “No, and why are you asking that, you’re married!!!” “I’m not trying to hit on her I’m just saying cuz she’s got bite marks all over her.” He pulled down her jacket and pointed to the dark red marks that went from the neck to the shoulder (maybe even lower). Both Karl and Night looked like they were going to murder someone and I’m worried that it will be on national news soon.

 

“NYXRIE!!!!”  
“MOM!!!!”

 

Nyx woke up in a jolt and saw both of their glares at the markings. 

 

“You two woke me up because of this?”  
“NYXRIE, WHY ARE YOU STILL SEEING HIM?”  
“WELL I CAN STILL SEE HIM, I'M NOT SIXTEEN ANYMORE!!!”  
“MOM!! YOU SAID YOU LEFT HIM FOR GOOD, WHY DO YOU TWO STILL GO OUT!!!”  
“BECAUSE HE’S YOUR FATHER AND WE WANT TO START OVER ON WHAT WE MESSED UP!!!”

 

They continued to fight so John, my dad and I just went to grab some snacks and went upstairs to continue playing Shaiya. I didn’t really get why Karl and Night would be against her dating Night’s dad. Unless he’s a worthless, good for nothing asshole, but I guess I only saw him two times, one of them was when Nyx was happily having a sloppy make out session with him. 

 

“John, can you tell me something.” “Sure, ask me anything.” “Why are Karl and Night so upset about Nyx being in a relationship with Night’s dad? Something like that should be a good thing.” A look of panic was shared between my dad and John. “Uuuhhh, it’s more complicated than you think Ivy. Karkat isn’t fond of Night’s dad and you know how Night often takes Karkat’s side when it comes to his mother.” “Also that they did have Night when she was sixteen.” 

 

Thinking about it, you do see how it makes sense, Karkat was the overprotecting mother (but not to the extremes thankfully), and you have seen Night take his side several times when it was about his mother. “But is Night’s dad a bad guy?” “No, on the contrary, he’s a really nice guy, but Karkat somewhat hates his family for various reasons, you’ll understand later.” Wow, it must suck for night’s dad to know that your son and the brother of your girlfriend hate you enough to want to end you. I pity his dad, and I do hope that he gets to get along with Night soon.

 

After two hours of fighting (yeah, two freaking hours of fighting) Karl and Night finally stopped, calling it a draw with Nyx, who left as soon as she got a call from a friend named Honeii. Karl ended up watching a romcom while Night went on a zombie killing spree to blow off steam. John went to try to calm his still angry husband while my dad and I continued to play. Trying to calm Night is just plain suicide, let any game that involves killing do that job. Dylan continued to pester me via text, which I silenced my phone so my dad wouldn’t notice. Even though he often acts “cool”, he would flip out the moment he knew that I was being blackmailed into dating a guy I hated, possibly even going after him and that is something I don’t want it to happen. 

 

“Hey, so who’s that guy calling you.” Oh fuck, he saw the caller ID. “A fucking asshole, who’s calling me nonstop because we’re working on a project.” Please dad, please accept that excuse otherwise my almost normal life will be over!!!! For a moment, it felt like he was starting through my soul to see if I was lying, times like these I wish he didn’t have the habit of wearing those damn shades indoors. He continued to see if I was hiding anything until John burst in, eyes filled with panic. “Dave, we have a problem.” “What’s going on.” “Karkat got ahold of Napper while he dropped Nyx off.” “Oh, shit!!!” They both dashed out to the front door, where Karl was trying to suffocate the guy that I saw these last few days, Night and Shi were cheering him on while Nyx was prying him off the guy. It took well over ten minutes to get him off the poor guy. Note to self: don’t get a boyfriend that Karl will hate, he will kill him.

 

Well after John, and my dad freed Napper from Karl’s hands, Nyx invited Napper in for some tea, much to Night’s and Karl’s disdain. We’re now all sitting in the living room while Nyx makes some tea. Both Night and Karl were glaring daggers at the poor guy while Dad and John prepared themselves in case he attempted to do the same thing again. “You got a lot of nerves coming here,” growled Karl as he sipped his cup of tea. Napper, obviously nervous, sipped the cup; Nyx sat right next to him and held his hand, which brought him comfort. “Well I wanted to see Nyx get here safe and at least see my kids.” At that moment Night growled, literally growled at his dad, which seemed to sadden his dad and earned him a glare from his mother. “Why do you have to treat your father like that Night?” “Because I have a right to not like anyone I don’t want to like mom. Besides, you’re going out with Reppan, not him, so I don’t have to give him any respect.” Nyxrie gasped and Napper just calmly looked at him. “Night, don’t talk to your mother that way, she works hard to raise you and Nellie. Besides,” Napper sat up and sounded far more confident than before, like he was a totally different person, “Napper is your uncle technically, and you have to respect him as you would respect me.”

 

Okay, I have to admit that I was confused after he talked that way, was he like Night, did he have multiple personalities as well. I looked at Nyx and signaled to her if he had multiple personalities as well (I’m glad I learned braille and ASL with my family, mom was right). She signaled a yes and also signaled, “I’m dating one of his personalities; his name is Reppan.” Reppan then kissed her and they held tightly each other’s hand. You could see Reppan looked at her with eyes filled with love and devotion. Nyxrie had a similar look in her eyes, but they the flicker of something else, a flicker of guilt. Did she have something to hide? Maybe Night knows something, though I shouldn’t question how my aunt wants to live her life.

 

After an hour of Reppan lecturing Night, who got extremely uncomfortable (which was hilarious to watch), Reppan gave Nellie a hug and kissed Nyxrie good-bye, and left. My dad went up to my room with John and Karl (who was glad to see Reppan gone). Nyxrie and Night started to play House of the Dead: Overkill multiplayer while I watched them with Nellie, who cheered them on as they killed every zombie. Just when they got to the first level’s boss, the door knocked and Night put the game on pause to see who it was. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard Night screaming like crazy. Nyx and me ran to see Dylan and Night outside, Dylan looked somewhat scared while Night was glaring at him.

 

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE!!!”  
“S.sorry, I...I want to talk to Ivy Bellon, is she here?”  
“FUCK OFF!!! YOU ALREADY CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR HER, MY BROTHER AND ANGEL, SO DO US A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD!!!?”

 

Nyx then grabbed him and dragged him away while I walked up to Dylan to see if he was okay. He was not okay.

 

“Ivy....w...who was that?”  
“That's Night, Shi's twin brother.”  
“That's his brother!?!?”  
“Yeah, his temper is one of the reasons he's homeschooled”  
“I see, umm... anyway, I'm here to say sorry for what happened. I don't get why those girls act like that. Also I would like to be friends with you if that's okay....”

 

I have to say that Dylan's invitation to being his friend surprised me, he's a nice guy, though a blackmailing jerk that I have to date in secret. Yet knowing that he's an overall nice guy, I don't want to deal with people trying to use me and my friends to get close to him, and I'll never dare to break my vow.

 

“I'm flattered Dylan, I really am, but I can't be friends with you. It's not that I hate you, it's just that I don't want to deal with the people at school.”  
“Oh, I understand, well it's okay. I'll see you later now, I'm going to text my girlfriend now.”

 

Dylan started to text a quick hello to me and just when he was about to leave. My dad just had to flashstep downstairs with my phone in his hand.

 

“Ivy, someone is texting you right now, you better answer it, I know that Kat raised you better than that.”  
“Hey!!! Your Dave Strides!!!!”  
“Huh?-Oh shit”

 

Dlyan was staring in shock seeing my dad, it's known that he's “Valen's” dad online and that he often visited her and sang with her. Dad also did his best to avoid any paparazzi and to not make sure some fan saw him with us. The both of us did our best to avoid any contact with paparazzi and the media like the majority of our family, the only exception being Uncle Eric and Aunt Feri, who have been born with the world of the paparazzi following them, but they still kept their distance from them. We knew now that our peaceful lives will soon come to an end because of Dylan.


	5. Rumor has it

Dylan stood there quietly as he could possibly be as he looked at my dad. I looked at my dad and we shared a common look, out private life was doomed. “Ivy, who is this kid, and why is he here?” I dragged my dad into the kitchen. “Dad, please be quiet, he's the most popular boy in my school. He came here to apologize about some bullies that have been hounding me because he helped me.” “Oh, alright, but if he messes with you, There will be trouble.” He gave me a hug and let me go see Dylan.

 

~~~~

 

“Sorry about that Dylan.”  
“That was Dave Strides, wasn't it?”  
“Actually his last name is Strider, the music producers picked that.”  
“How do you know that? More importantly how do you know my girlfriend's dad?”

 

Better come up with something quick.

 

“Valen is my biological sister, we're just adopted by different family friends.”

 

Hope this idiot falls for it.

 

“Oh, so you're cousins now?”

 

Yes, he fell for it.

 

“I understand, um... is it awkward that I'm dating your sister?”  
“You have no idea, and can you just promise me to leave me alone.”

 

Dylan looked rather hurt when I said that, like an abandon kitten in the rain, waiting for their owner. It was rather surprising to see Dylan, the heartthrob of our school to look in such a state, it was rather endearing.

 

“I'm sorry Dylan, but you're dating my sister and if anyone finds out about who I am related to, it will be too much chaos. It's best if you leave us alone.  
“What if I keep it a secret?”  
“Huh?”  
“If I keep it a secret that you're Valen's sister and she lives here in Shale. I don't really talk to anyone that much at school so it's not a problem to keep it a secret.”  
“But-”  
“Just hear me out, if for some reason your secret is discovered, I can help and tell them some lie. You know that everyone in the school believes anything I say.”

 

He did have a point, Dylan is one of the most convincing people in the whole school. Once for the school play, he got the lead role as a crazed killer and let me tell you something, half the school was pissing their pants. He could easily tell anyone a lie in our school and it would be the truth for them. Yet I can't help but doubt him, maybe because I knew he could easily lie to me as he could lie to the rest of them. I wanted in saying no, but a nagging voice kept saying yes. Maybe it's because I know that he isn't like the other in school, that he wasn't the type to backstab you in order to be popular. So maybe I could trust him, just as long as he doesn't find out that I'm “Valen”.

 

“I guess that makes sense...”  
“So we can be friends?”  
“You know you're the last person I ever expected to ask that.”  
“You're mean Ivy.”  
“I have every right to be Dylan, now good-bye.”  
“Alright, bye!!!”

 

Dylan left as I shut the door, he acts completely different from school. I personally don't blame him but now I wonder why he doesn't, he must have his reasons. You'll just have to wait and see.

 

You turn to see your dad and Night waiting for you, trying to beat each other in Call of Duty.

 

“Is that kid gone?”  
“Yes dad, and don't worry, he promised to keep seeing you a secret.”  
“I DON'T FUCKING TRUST HIM. CAN I JUST BEAT HIM UP ONCE?”  
“NO, or did you forget the army of girls that are devoted to him.”  
“Damn, and I thought I had it hard in high school with my fans. Watch out for those crazies, they are like rabid animals.”  
“I know dad, but they take it to another level”  
“Shit, that's scary.”  
“Anyway.... what did that idiot want.”  
“Dylan wanted to say sorry about what happened this morning.”  
“Really? Wow, didn't expect that.”

 

“Neither didn't except this,” laughed my dad as he killed Night's character in the game.

 

“YOU FUCKER!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDATE. I've planned to update sooner but things got in the way. Second: well I'm sorry that this chapter is rather short, I'll try to finish up the next chapter faster to make it up to you guys. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6: Fake

Next morning was rather peaceful after last night. Dad and Karl were sitting together, talking about old times and their careers while John and Nyx made breakfast. Night and Shi were busy with Nellie, who was badly spoiled by the pair. If there was one thing those two are suckers for, it's children.

 

“Night, you are whipped.”  
“Shut up Uncle Dave.”  
“Keep that up and Taiyo won't visit this month, better yet, he still doesn't need transfer.”  
“DON'T YOU DARE!”  
“Dave, leave him alone.”  
“Awww, Come on Kitkat”  
“NO, and quit calling me that.”  
“Why, you used to love it when we went out.”  
“BULLSHIT!!!!”  
“FOOD'S READY!!”

 

John and Nyx brought out the plates of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. They place it on the table and sat down. We all served ourselves what we wanted, man, John's pancakes were to die for.

 

“So Dylan just wanted to say sorry?”  
“Yeah, also he promised to keep the fact that my 'sister Valen' a secret”  
“Man I'm surprised that he bought that story.”  
“I know Angel, it surprised me as well.”

 

After breakfast, I went over Angel's house. After her mother's accident, her dad and her step-dad took her in while her mother was recovering from her injuries. She often visited her and when Aunt Victoria recovered, the both of them made an agreement to stay with her dad because she didn't want something to happen to her again. Both Uncle Trevor and Uncle Gabriel were thrilled, maybe because they thought she hated them both.

 

“So how's your mom doing?”  
“Mom's doing good, Dad and Gabriel just left to take her so she can try her new prosthetic arm.”  
“Oh yeah, you told me she was getting her old one replaced.”  
“Yep, hopefully she likes it. Otherwise she'll destroy it.”  
“Well at least Uncle Dirk and the others will fix it.”  
“I feel bad for them, they always have to fix or make her a new arm.”

 

Ah, Aunt Victoria, always destroy things that displeased her. Thank goodness she never killed her ex-husband, but that doesn't stop the rumors that the reason Uncle Trevor now walks with a cane is because she pushed him off the stairs.

 

“So what are we going to do Monday?”  
“No clue Angel, No clue.”  
“Wait, will this mean we'll have to be nice to him?”  
“Maybe.”

 

Just then, my phone vibrated, it was Dylan. Well, they're right about the Devil.

 

“Is it him?”  
“Yeah, he wants me to go on a date next week. Ugh, what should I do?”  
“Well if you stiff him, we'll be screwed, so you might as well go out with him a few as well go out with him a few times so he'll leave you alone for awhile.”  
“So I have to go out with him?”  
“Yep, so suck it up.”

 

Angel giggled at me and then gave me a big hug. John's right, Victoria and Angel are similar, it must run in the family.

 

“Don't worry about it Ivy. Night, Shi and I will take care of it if something happens.  
“Thanks Angel.”  
“No Problem Ivy. Anything for my best friend.”

 

Angel's words gave me a lot of comfort; she was right, I don't need to worry. Everything will get better Monday.

 

“Hey Ivy!”

 

I spoke too soon.

 

As Shi and I walked to the stop where we usually wait for Angel, we ran into Dylan on his skateboard.

 

“You're skateboarding to school?”  
“Yep, usually my aunt drives me to school, but yesterday my uncle wrecked her car. He claims he needed the parts, but I doubt it, so I'm using my skateboard.”  
“Um okay, hope you don't end up late for school.”  
“Thanks.... wait, you guys walk and wait for Angel, right?”

 

Oh no, I don't like where this is going.

 

“Y...Yeah...”  
“Can I ride with you three?”

 

Shit!! I knew he was going to say something like that.

 

I turned to Shi, who was beyond pissed now. Fuck, Night might come out and kill him, and I doubt Nyx will be happy if that happens.

 

“Shi, calm down, you're mom won't be happy if you get mad.”  
“oh, I'm sorry Ivy.”

 

Dylan gave us a curious look, he also gave Shi a look of concern.

 

“Is he alright?”  
“Um, yeah, he just has a temper like his brother's. They both got it from their mom, but at least his is toned down.”  
“Oh, I see. I was just curious.... is he capable of hurting me like this brother?”  
“Yes, me and Night are equally capable.”  
“Oh.....”

 

I swear I heard him whine, he sounded like a puppy. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

 

At the corner of my eye I saw Angel driving by, parking where we were.

 

“Hey Guys, we have to hurry, we'll be late to school... Why is Dylan here?”  
“His Uncle wrecked his Aunt's car.”  
“Oh, well I hope they fix the car.”  
“Thanks, so can I go with you Ivy?”

 

I was at a loss, part of me wanted to leave him there to avoid my classmates' glares, but I didn't want to just leave him.

 

“I'm not sure Dylan, people from school will see and bother us.”  
“How about you guys leave me nearby school.”  
“...Sure, hop on Dylan.”

 

He flashed a smile and sat next to me throughout the car ride. He's different from what I imagined, but maybe because he thinks I'm the sister of his “girlfriend.” Also I had to remember that I don't want the school to find out just to use us.

 

Dylan left at a corner where he could skate to school. The rest of us parked outside of the school and walked to class. When I saw Dylan in class, he gave me a small smile and a wave. I only hope that no one saw that.

 

“TELL US WHY YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH DYLAN!!”

 

The Fates are cruel bitches.

 

Claire Reese, the most popular girl in our class, and her group of fake friends ganged up on me on my way to the bathroom. I guess she saw Dylan smile at me. Well not my fault that he's not interested in a fake, God I want to say that to her face.

 

“Just leave me alone Claire, I'm not even flirting with him.”

 

“Yes you are!! I saw you and your freak friends dropping him off, not only that he gave you the book that you!”

 

Is she really saying this? God I can't believe this.

 

“We offered to drive him to school because he didn't have a ride. Also, in case you forgot. You and your friends threw my stuff to the ground. He saw what happened and helped me, and I actually did forget because I was going to be late.”

 

Claire glared at me, seems miss popular hate's to be talked back.

 

“Why would he care about a fucking freak like you?”

 

You know what, I'm going to tell her what I think.

 

“Because he would probably want to be friends with a 'freak' rather than be surrounded by fake bitches with no morals.”

 

“YOU CUNT!!”

 

She slammed me against the wall, and slapped me in the face. She was furious and I know that I'm going to pay Hell for it.

 

“Hey! Let her go! TEACHER!”  
“SHIT! Let's go girls!!”

 

They let go of me and ran off, none of them want to risk detention, they're too obsessed in looking good with Dylan and other guys. The person who called them out ran to my aid and I looked up. It was my cousin and half-brother Taiyo.

 

“You okay?”  
“Yeah, but what are you doing here?”  
“I transferred here, Tsuki and I couldn't wait so we are staying at Uncle Sol and Uncle Eric.”  
“Does Dad know, cause he talked about you not transferring if Night kept messing up.”

 

Taiyo scoffed and his green and amber eyes flickered with mischief that he was known to have.

 

“He doesn't have a clue sis, and niether does Night, I'm actually going to surprise him now since I share a class with you two.”

 

I smiled, Taiyo was a bit more open and never cared what others said, also he was very crafty at times. Dad and Uncle Sol rarely speak and avoid arguing with Nyx. So it was pretty brilliant of him to announce his relationship with Night on Karl and Nyx's birthday. I think that his behavoir came from his mom.

 

“Wanna go and surprise your boyfriend?”  
“Sure, Tsuki is waiting for us.”  
“Okay.”

 

I followed Taiyo to class with a smile on my face. I'm gladd that my cousins are here.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this story. Please give constructive comments, i'll try to update as much as possible ^^
> 
> Edit: oh crap, i forgot to change the fact that nyx is karl's adopted sister (will explain later and is actually a very important part in this)


End file.
